wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Promo for feds
WSE Promos Austin Henderson is watching his match against WWEISREAL2ME over and over again "They told me to stop living my dreams of wrestling, they laughed at me over and over again. To get this opportunity it's a dream come true." I saw my match for three times already, over and over again I told people to never forget my name. What did they do? ignored me and said I was a lunatic. I changed over the years, I lefted wrestling for two months and said I can't stand this anymore. I trained every week to get better and get stronger. I came back to WSE to have a legacy for myself, I saw what needed to be done. My friends looked at me and said "Bro it's your time", month after month I saw myself being the top face of WSE. I won the first number one contender match to face Daniel Moxley at the Royal Rumble for the WSE Championship, he got fired from WSE. The title was vacant for three weeks until David Falcon made an announcement for the WSE Championship. It would be W.S.E vs some other person, W.S.E won the match and was put in the match to face me for the vacant WSE Championship. I called my good friend Drago to be my trainer until the Royal Rumble match, we trained for two weeks until the Royal Rumble. Drago told me if I didn't win to built a legacy upon myself. I won the WSE Championship and I noticed something odd, next week on Raw THE BEST IN THE WORLD won the title against my best friend David Falcon.Something changed in my heart towards David and that was he didn't know how much potentinal I had. I was becoming my own person, I wasn't the same person I was Austin Henderson. AJ Miles is gone that good guy is gone, not because of me but because of Matt Code who broke our team up. But enough of that, David you had a chance to beat the BITW but you blew it just like you blew everything. TBITW was smart to disformed the alpha males, that team was garbage I can't believe I supported that team before. Don't worry David this is for your own good, I will take my veageance on TBITW because he's beneath me. he needed your help to become the new world heavyweight champion, he took the easy way out. He had his opportunity at the Royal Rumble and he got eliminated. If I were you, I'll join my side to take out my revenge on TBITW. Knowing you, you will sit on your rocker and see our match. David, I will do what you can't do and that is beat TBITW and leave him in serious condition. People look around the room, everyone knows I been in this company longer than TBITW and deserved every opportunity that comes in my path. At No Way Out I will prove I am the dominant champion because I will win my match against TBITW. David if you're listening I wouldn't be retiring yet, you know why? because I will become the true ALPHA MALE and you will like it. YOU HEAR ME, YOU WILL LIKE IT. So there you have it people I will become the champion no one saw it coming and take what's valuable to David his friend and his name. AWL Promo - Josh Extremer Over and Over again I witness people telling me I'm a fluke, week after weak I been winning. My own friend even said it was a easy victory. People everywhere saw my match with Warrior V1, they said it was a four star match. Personally I don't blame them. Josh Extremer is my next victim, but this is for warfare contact. This match screams my name loud and proud. Who am I to disregard anything? I was born to wrestle. Many people who seen me probably call me stuck up but I don't see them here or following their dreams, all they are are losers. Josh Extremer, you can kiss your ch Category:Feds promos